


Messed Around and Got Addicted

by freshiewrites



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Insecurity, Married Life, OCs - Freeform, Razz can't paint, Schmoop, my innate need to describe making food
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-15
Updated: 2020-05-15
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:07:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24198703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/freshiewrites/pseuds/freshiewrites
Summary: Razz gets a brilliant idea in the middle of making breakfast. It doesn't turn out perfect but it does end up pretty damn good.
Relationships: Blue/Razz, OC/OC
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	Messed Around and Got Addicted

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CrushingOnRazz](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrushingOnRazz/gifts).



> have this Crush :D i hope you enjoy ^^
> 
> just some cuties being in love XD
> 
> enjoy :D

The day started out simply enough. Razz woke up to a bevy of kisses that he happily returned, wandering hands making him laugh as he pushed them away and kissed Blue on the nose. “Lemme go make breakfast, I’ll be right back.”

Blue rolled her eyes, but waved him off. “Yes, of course, be gone my faithful servant, bring me that good shit.” She said in her snootiest accent, fluttering her eyelashes for the best effect.

Razz chuckled, pulling her in for a kiss that lasted a little longer than it probably should have before he finally rolled out of bed, strutting out of the room with hips swaying from side to side to make Blue laugh before he was out the door and down the hall.

Blue couldn’t cook worth much of anything, so it was usually up to Razz to make any kind of meals if they didn’t want constant freezer meals and cold cereal. He didn’t really mind, seeing as how he enjoyed cooking and enjoyed seeing Blue enjoy his food. It was probably a kink of some kind, but neither of them cared, seeing as how Blue got good food and Razz got good vibes.

Sighing as he came into the kitchen, he set to work, cracking eggs and setting out pans and pouring oil. The bacon had to be cut, the strips lovingly placed on a baking tray and set in the oven to get crisp. Blue always liked her eggs sunny side up, something that Razz did not and probably would never understand. He liked a simple scramble, himself, just salt and pepper and some good quality cheddar melted perfectly.

“You about done in there?” Blue called from down the hallway, Razz rolling his eyes as he finished plating up the toast, everything piled high and he was just now realizing how much of a pain this was all going to be to get to the bedroom… not to mention how much of an absolute kick in the dick it would be to clean all the crumbs out of the sheets…

Setting the plates back down, Razz turned back to the bedroom, walking down and sticking his head in the doorway to ask Blue if she’d be willing to eat in the kitchen like a normal person for once…

Only to stall at the sight that met him.

Blue was sitting there, sunlight shining softly down and touching up the highlights in her hair and eyes. She was almost posed, sitting with one leg up and an arm wrapped up around her head, the other holding her phone as she mindlessly browsed what Razz could only assume was tumblr or the like.

The sheer beauty of his wife struck him in that moment, and like a blessing from the god he didn’t believe in,  _ Razz  _ was struck with the best of ideas.

“Blue, do you mind if we eat in the kitchen? Just for today?” He finally got out, his fingers itching to get started on the idea but if Blue didn’t get some kind of food in her soon she’d be crabby for the rest of the day.

“Uugghgghg, yeah I guess.” she said, flopping her phone on the bed before climbing out and walking past him to the hallway. “Damn babe, smells awesome.”

Razz couldn’t help himself, gently grabbing her by the hand and pulling her in for a soft kiss. “I love you, you know that?”

Blue winked. “Of course I do.” 

Razz laughed, then led her back to the kitchen. He could work on his brilliant idea later, when he had the right supplies.

~.~

So it turned out painting was hard, and painting from memory was damn near impossible. It probably didn’t help he hadn’t picked up a canvas or a paint brush since highschool. But the image was so clear in his head, so damn clear and he just wanted to get it out on the damn canvas!!!

“Babe, you okay?”

Razz huffed, turning the canvas down so Blue couldn’t see his god awful attempts at recreating her likeness. Odds were in favor of her either losing her shit, or losing her shit and taking a lot of pictures for future shit losing, neither of which were going to lift his current foul mood.

“Whatever you’re doing, I’m sure it's better than you think it is?” She said, coming around to look him in the eyes. “It's not like you’ve painted in literal years, practice yeah?”

Razz glared at the down turned canvas. “I know but I wanted to… I don’t know.”

Disappointment was at an all time high, at least until Blue finally just reached down and plucked up the canvas, ignoring Razz’s sputters and indignant shouts to give it back as she raced down the hall to climb on the kitchen counter, then fridge. Razz cursed their stupid high ceilings, trying desperately to get the damn shitty painting back, but Blue only crossed her legs and began studying the painting. 

He could only watch, miserable, until Blue finally lowered the painting, staring down at him with watery eyes.

“Its so good.”

Razz blinked. “What?”

Blue laughed, watery, and held out the painting. “This is how you see me?? I’m not this pretty!”

Razz stared at the painting very hard, wondering how she was even seeing anything in the mess of color, but was distracted by Blue’s words.

“What the fuck are you talking about?”

Blue opened her mouth to probably repeat herself, but Razz gently scooped up the painting. Pointing to it, he stared her straight in the eyes.

“You’re the light in my life, and this doesn't even do how I see you justice. Now get down here.”

Blue laughed, wiping at her eyes as she climbed down and into Razz’s arms. He held her close, wondering how he could burn the painting without her catching him.

“Just so you know, you’re my light too.” Blue whispered, and Razz laughed. He wouldn’t have it any other way.

**Author's Note:**

> if you enjoyed, consider leaving a comment :D


End file.
